Échos d'une gloire passée
by Rincevent
Summary: Le temps emporte tout, et les armes les plus affutées finiront toujours par s'émousser.


**Titre** : Échos d'une gloire passée

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira, monsieur ?  
\- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas, plus de peur que de mal.  
\- Je suis désolée, hein ! Bon excusez-moi mais nous avons une urgence, là !

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse et partit en courant, laissant le couple derrière elle.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et en réalité ?  
\- Je me suis fait mal à la hanche en tombant. Cette conne n'aurait pas dû courir aussi vite avec des vieux dans le couloir.  
\- Avec des vieux au coin du couloir, la nuance est importante. Et puis elle a tant à faire. Tu peux te lever ?  
\- C'était déjà étonnant que j'y arrive ce matin alors là je ne sais p...  
\- Bon, alors allons-y. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on retarde son repas.

L'homme se leva, s'aidant de sa canne, et la dame qui l'accompagnait lui prit délicatement le bras. Puis ils reprirent leur chemin, passant quelques minutes plus tard devant une baie vitrée où étaient agglutinées une quinzaine de personnes.

\- Ah, les méduses échouées, toujours aussi vives...  
\- Veux-tu bien arrêter cela ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute !  
\- C'est pas de la mienne non plus... Franchement, on a de la chance d'être encore valides et...

L'homme s'arrêta puis se tourna vers sa compagne, l'air atterré.

\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Y en a une qui se pisse dessus ! Comme ça !

Elle se pencha et ne put que constater la flaque qui s'élargissait au sol sans que la responsable ne semble s'en rendre compte.

\- Bon. On le signalera à un membre du personnel. Enfin si on en croise un. Allez viens !  
\- Mais enfin tu te rends compte ! Au prix où ils payent les chambres et le service !  
\- Oui, je me rends compte. Allez, avance maintenant.

Le couple continua son chemin, dépassant quelques personnes dont on ne savait bien si elles se rendaient quelque part ou erraient dans l'inconnu, puis s'arrêta devant la porte familière. L'homme hésita avant de frapper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien, j'espère qu'il a son pantalon, c'est tout.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel et frappa à sa place. Puis recommença, plus fort car elle savait comment ça fonctionnait. Une voix éraillée leur parvint de l'intérieur, leur enjoignant d'entrer. Ce qu'ils firent, découvrant un homme aux cheveux blancs assis sur un fauteuil avec un journal sur les genoux.

\- Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour, frangin ! Comment ça va ?  
\- ... Oh oui, c'est Shun et... et...  
\- June.  
\- Oui pardon. Ma mémoire...  
\- On sait. Nous non plus on est plus aussi jeunes.  
\- Mais installez-vous donc !

L'homme débarrassa tant bien que mal la table croulant sous les journaux et les paquets de gâteaux vides. Les nouveaux venus en firent de même pour leurs chaises et s'assirent, non sans que June ouvre discrètement la fenêtre.

\- Ah ben ça me fait plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je vous avais pas vus.  
\- Oh on se parle régulièrement au téléphone, quand même !  
\- Oui, oui, c'est sûr, je sais bien. Mais c'est mieux de voir les gens en vrai. C'était pas arrivé depuis... je sais plus.  
\- Depuis l'enterrement, y a deux ans.  
\- Ah... oui... j'oubliais.

June donna un sévère coup de coude à Shun pour le remercier de sa riche idée.

\- Elle me manque.  
\- Oui, et à nous aussi, mais heureusement t'es pas tout seul, il te reste ton fils et tes petits-enfants, hein ?  
\- Ah ben oui ! J'ai essayé de l'appeler l'autre jour, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. Alors je me suis agacé et je me suis trompé de numéro plusieurs fois. Je me suis fait gronder.  
\- Ils devaient pas venir te voir pendant les vacances ?  
\- Ben y a eu un problème de date pour la préparation du mariage du petit, du coup ils ont dû aller voir l'autre famille au moment où ils avaient projeté de venir ici. Shoryu s'est excusé.  
\- Ah ça il peut, ça coûte pas cher.  
\- Hein ? Excuse-moi June les batteries de mes oreilles sont un peu vides j'entends moins bien.  
\- Rien, je disais que le voyage lui aurait sans doute coûté cher. C'est dommage.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que mon petit-fils se marie, mais j'aimerais quand même bien rencontrer sa petite-amie avant le mariage, hé hé, quand on vieillit on tient à ses choses là.  
\- Elle était pas là quand tu es allé chez eux pour le nouvel an ?  
\- Oh euh... non, c'est Ryuho qui allait dans sa famille, du coup je ne les ai pas vus.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Après je suis allé me coucher.  
\- Non, tu les a pas vus, après ? Des deux semaines où t'étais chez ton fils ils sont pas passés te voir ?  
\- Ah non. Mais elle vit dans une autre province, aussi.  
\- Oui et ils vivent comme au XIXe siècle, sans voiture, sans aéroport et sans gare...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, June ?  
\- Rien, ils vont peut-être débarquer sans crier gare !  
\- Ah je sais pas, c'est pas trop leur genre. Enfin du coup après mon fils m'a ramené ici.  
\- ... Shoryu devait pas venir te voir, après ça ?  
\- Si mais son travail est très prenant, du coup il a pas le temps.  
\- Par contre pour aller coup sur coup à Venise, au Brésil et en Égypte y a aucun souci, hein.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Non, rien. Tiens on t'a apporté des douceurs !

Shun sortit une boîte de chocolat et de quoi prendre un bon goûter. Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de comestible sur place. Et puis ça au moins, ça poussait Shiryu à parler. C'est étonnant, la manière dont on vieillit. Quand ils étaient jeunes, Shiryu était svelte, travailleur et peu porté sur la nourriture (ni sur d'autres choses d'après les confidences de feue Shunrei) mais en prenant de l'âge il était devenu de plus en plus gourmand. Une faiblesse que June partageait avec lui. Shun par contre était lentement devenu un vieux monsieur adorable mais qui en privé n'hésitait plus à dire ce qu'il pensait sans prendre de gants. Trop d'années à jouer au diplomate et à contenir sa colère, sans doute.

\- Comment ils vont, les autres ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?  
\- Seiya est toujours dans sa maison de retraite, mais sa dernière pneumonie a été éprouvante, il a la respiration sifflante. Et puis toutes ses vieilles blessures le font atrocement souffrir. Surtout le... les... Ah allez !  
\- Les météores noirs ?  
\- Oui, voilà ! Le docteur craint une récidive de son mélanome, d'ailleurs.  
\- Ah ben ça nous pend au nez, de toute façon, avec tout ce qu'on a subi... C'est comme moi et mes bronches. Patauger des années dans l'eau froide ça laisse des traces. Tiens tu veux bien me rajouter une couverture sur les épaules ?

June regarda son époux se lever avec difficulté pour couvrir son frère. Malgré l'âge ils se protégeaient toujours l'un-l'autre. Enfin s'il fallait attendre que leur neveu le fasse...

\- C'est toutes les fois où tu as enlevé ton armure, t'as fini par attraper définitivement froid.  
\- J'aurais dû y réfléchir, à ce moment là. Au moins toi t'as pas ce problème !  
\- Détrompe-toi, en tant que chevalier d'Andromède, je serais à jamais enchainé et au bord de l'étouffement... à cause de ma femme.

Les deux hommes rirent un peu alors que June levait les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient encore suffisamment d'énergie pour ce genre d'inepties, visiblement. Elle servit du thé à tout le monde et commença à couper des parts de gâteau, un gâteau préparé avec minutie pour ménager les entrailles des uns et des autres.

\- Et Hyoga ?  
\- Ben lui ça va, il a fini par céder ses bars à un repreneur. Il devenait trop vieux pour ça, lui aussi. Il irait bien dans le même établissement que Seiya, puisqu'il n'a plus personne non plus, mais il y a une liste d'attente alors là il loue une maison de plain-pied en attendant.  
\- Dire qu'on a brûlé nos cosmos et nos vies pour défendre celle des autres, tout ça pour que son dépressif de fils se suicide. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit renfermé.  
\- Je sais. Enfin là ça fait plusieurs années qu'il a arrêté de boire donc ça va un peu mieux qu'avant. Et puis les autres, ben pour être honnête on attend de savoir si l'opération de Jabu sera couronnée de succès et Ban... il vit tranquille dans son coin, une carte postale ça lui suffit pour dire ce qu'il a à dire donc bon.

Shun se rendit compte que Shiryu était désormais plus concentré sur sa part de gâteau que sur ce qu'il lui disait. Pas grave. Il mordit dans la sienne et trouva que ce n'était pas mal. Enfin c'était mieux que la fois où sa femme avait confondu le sel et le sucre. Quand bien même c'était lui qui avait interverti les produits après les avoir renversés. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, non ? Ça serait encore des petites phrases glissées par ci-par là, sinon.

\- Au fait, tu avais reçu le papier avec ma signature, pour la tombe d'Ikki ?  
\- Oui oui, Shoryu me l'avait fait suivre. Merci.  
\- De rien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi avant le transfert ?  
\- On a beaucoup hésité, et finalement on a préféré la crémation. Il était de feu, il sera désormais de cendres. C'est ironique pour quelqu'un qui est parti si jeune.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quand tu as les poumons encrassés de cendres volcaniques dès l'adolescence, c'est pas étonnant si tu pars tôt. Vous en avez pas eu pour trop cher ?  
\- C'est-à-dire que l'annonce de transfert du cimetière nous est parvenue tard puisque nous ne résidons pas dans le pays, donc oui c'était un peu cher, mais enfin... c'était la tombe de mon frère, quand même.

Shun regarda Shiryu récupérer maladroitement des miettes tombées sur sa couverture. Quelle misère de décliner progressivement. L'être humain devrait arrêter de vieillir à quarante ans, après on allait de déconvenues en déconvenues, et la fierté cédait le pas à la résignation puis à l'indifférence.

\- De toute façon, on s'est rendu compte après coup qu'Elle avait payé une partie des frais.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Oui oui, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Elle nous a pas complètement oublié, apparemment. Je ne sais pas si elle paye aussi pour Seiya.  
\- ... C'était quand même une belle histoire qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux.  
\- Oui, pendant vingt ans. Par contre quand la différence d'âge est devenue trop grande... là c'est devenu compliqué.  
\- Elle aurait pu se laisser vieillir.  
\- Une déesse ? Même pas sûr que ce soit possible. Alors forcément quand on a commencé à lui demander si elle vivait avec son père... ils se sont tous les deux sentis mal. Et puis ça n'a pas été facile pour le petit non plus. Déjà découvrir qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme les autres ça l'a perturbé, et aussi qu'il avait des pouvoirs divins... cette crise de panique.  
\- Ah je sais bien, j'ai dû aller le chercher en catastrophe et l'emmener aux Cinq Pics tellement il en voulait à ses parents. Hyoga avait ses soucis, et toi tu venais de perdre Ikki et puis June venait de...

Shiryu ne finit pas sa phrase et la regarda avec inquiétude et embarras. Elle lui tapota doucement la main.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est passé depuis longtemps... Il faut bien faire avec... Je n'aurais probablement pas été une mère idéale.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Shiryu regarda son frère et sa belle-sœur masquer tant bien que mal leur tristesse. Ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants à cause de complications suite à la fausse couche. Il en avait été désolé pour eux mais même les connaissances médicales de Shun n'avaient rien pu y faire.

\- Hem. Du coup, on sait où il est, le gamin ?  
\- Hein ? Oh, non non. Il donne plus de nouvelles depuis longtemps. J'ai cru sentir son cosmos au loin mais ça devait être un accès de rage. Peut-être qu'il va la voir au Sanctuaire, je ne sais pas. On a plus de nouvelles d'elle non plus, alors va savoir.  
\- Et puis est-il bien utile de s'appesantir sur la dépression d'un adulte qui a toujours refusé de grandir ?  
\- June !  
\- Oui c'est un peu fort, quand même !  
\- Oh, c'est toujours pareil avec vous les hommes ! Vous êtes très bons dans ce que vous faites mais en dehors de ça vous êtes complètement dans la semoule. Le "petit", qui a bien cinquante ans maintenant hein, fait une fixation sur ses origines divines qui ne lui ont été révélées qu'à la fin de l'adolescence. La belle affaire ! C'est pas si compliqué de se dire que papa et maman avaient sans doute de bonnes raisons liées à leur histoire personnelle de ne pas lui dire tout de suite la vérité, et de leur pardonner plutôt que de faire un caprice et de les abandonner pendant des décennies. Le "petit" n'est qu'un sale morveux, oui ! Et peu importe son ascendance, dont il devrait d'ailleurs s'occuper plutôt que de laisser les autres le faire à sa place. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde.  
\- June, tu t'énerves...  
\- Oui je m'énerve. Sous prétexte que ce gamin n'était pas comme les autres ils lui ont tout laissé passer. Crotte il y a quand même pire que ça ! Il aurait pu être adopté en secret, ou né d'un viol, voire d'un inceste ! Au lieu de ça le petit prince s'est roulé par terre parce qu'il était probablement immortel et que son père avait eu une vie plus incroyable que tout ce qu'il vivrait jamais. C'est de la faute de ses parents, aussi ! Elle déjà, elle savait où elle mettait les pieds, alors elle aurait dû préparer son coup avant. Et faire preuve de plus d'autorité, mais comme d'habitude elle a laissé Seiya gérer le problème avec les yeux larmoyants.  
\- June, ma chérie...  
\- Non, ça me fatigue cette rengaine. Seiya aussi est coupable. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille à lui depuis son enfance et il a pas été foutu de préserver la sienne.  
\- Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre !  
\- Et alors ? Toi et Shunrei non plus ! Vous étiez orphelins tous les deux et pourtant vous avez su élever Shoryu. Même s'il ne vous en est pas reconnaissant.

Shun et Shiryu attendirent que la tempête se calme. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup de tabac de la part de June. Celle-ci se resservit thé et gâteau et mangea rageusement pendant un moment.

\- On sent pas assez le citron, tiens. Je reconnais que ça a été dur pour tout le monde, surtout après que Seika est partie avec son mari. Mais il comptait quoi, qu'elle vive avec lui comme quand il était petit ? Il peut être étouffant aussi, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, en plus.

Passé un moment, June partit aux toilettes, occasion qui permit aux deux hommes de se resservir secrètement, du moins le pensaient-ils.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'elle a piqué sa crise ça va aller mieux.  
\- Excuse-moi d'avoir reparlé du...  
\- Du gamin qu'on a pas eu ? Oh t'en fais pas, c'est la vie. Même si elle ne l'a jamais digéré et qu'on a failli se séparer. Enfin... Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure, c'est vrai que Seiya était lourd, aussi. Pas étonnant non plus que son fils en ait eu marre, même si ça ne justifie pas de ne plus parler à ses parents. Au moins Ikki n'a pas eu ce genre de problèmes. Enfin globalement on a tous fait comme on a pu, j'imagine.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis June revint et feignit de ne pas remarquer que le gâteau avait sérieusement diminué. Elle n'utilisait plus les toilettes de la chambre de Shiryu, ayant décidé de laisser au personnel le soin de gérer l'endroit. L'âge et la digestion difficile... Elle-même regrettait bien de ne plus pouvoir manger ce qu'elle voulait. Mais contrairement aux autres elle ne regrettait rien de son passé. Enfin si elle regrettait la jeunesse et les étreintes fougueuses avec Shun, mais le reste... orpheline de guerre, vendue au Sanctuaire, formée contre son gré pour devenir chevalier, son amour qui avait risqué sa vie régulièrement... Elle avait été si soulagée quand il avait fini par céder sa place après s'être rendu compte que son corps était désormais trop usé. Elle devait pourtant s'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu vivre si longtemps aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors que tant de chevaliers étaient morts au sortir de l'adolescence et que les survivants tombaient comme des mouches, l'organisme usé à l'extrême par les entrainements et les combats inhumains qu'ils avaient menés. Shun aurait pourtant aimé retourner une dernière fois au Sanctuaire, et revoir son armure d'Andromède, celle de la Vierge et aussi et surtout Saori avec qui il s'entendait si bien. Cela ne la motivait absolument pas, mais ils n'auraient probablement plus longtemps l'occasion à en croire son dernier IRM, alors autant y aller tant que sa tête fonctionnait encore un tant soit peu. Autant en profiter tant qu'il continuait à la reconnaitre.


End file.
